Parody Of The King Of Demons
by Dauhmer
Summary: Oturan Killed almost all of Konoha at the age of 5, Orochimaru see's the power of the nine tailed fox. But there is a new demon, the real King of Demons.
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Proulouge

"YOU MONSTER!"

"YOU KILLED OUR FRIENDS AND FAMILY!"

"WE'RE GONNA END THIS NOW, YOU DEMON."

This is what Oturan had to deal with every year on his birthday but he always stayed alive somehow but this time the mob was going to stab him in the heart which gave him no time to heal. "No please don't kill. What did i ever do to you?" pleaded 5 year old Oturan. Orochimaru saw what was happening but decided if the kid couldn't save him self... he didn't deserve to live.

The moon was full and right before the katana came down... Oturan's eyes turned into red slits instead of his Yellow eyes, his fingernails turned into claws, his hair spiked and whisker marks turned thick. That night was known as the great Konoha massacare, over seventy-five percent of the population was killed in less than five minutes

Orochimaru watched in amazement and confronted the boy, "Young one, you must come with me if you want to live." Orochimaru lied. Slowly Oturan changed back to human, looked down at his blood stained hands, then looked up at what he had up and saw the dead villagers. Oturan dropped to his knees and cryed. Orochimaru then repeated "Young one, come with me if you want to live. I'll take care of you I promise." Oturan then got up and hugged Orochimaru with joy "Thank you so much mister." said Oturan "from this day on I will put my life on the line for you."

They left Konoha immediately, but Oturan pleaded Orochimaru that when he turned 12 he could return to Konoha. After Orochimaru said no, Oturan simplied replied "Then I guess I will just stay in Konoha and get sent to death." Orochimaru groaned _I can't lose someone this powerful_ and said "Alright you can comeback at the age of 12 but as a ninja spy and you have to hide your true power." Oturan, being the 5 year old he is, squealed "Yyyyyyiippppeeee." Orochimaru sighed "When we get home you can't act like that, okay, the others will think your weird" said Orochimaru. "And when we get to this next village we're going to change your look so you when you go back to Konoha they won't know who you are, and from now on your name is not Oturan Ikamuzu from this second on your name will be Naruto Uzumaki."

They finally got to the next village and Naruto chose blonde hair and blue eyes as his knew look and the gay ninja barber guy used and jutsu that changes the color of the eyes and hair. Naruto loved his new hair and eye color. before they left Orochimaru went with Naruto to go clothes shopping, since Naruto was the only person in the world who had the guts to tell Orochimaru that the thick purple rope and dull colored uniform that all his students wore looked like they belonged on the only B average, retarded, gay, chinese, hobo that just got boned in the ass then dumped by that gay barber that they just met. Orochimaru was jaw dropped about what he just said, and decided since he had spunk he would drop the uniform rule at home.

Orochimaru's dojo busted open with an exploding tag. The students heard Orochimaru's voice say "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU NARUTO?" Then the students heard a uknown voice say, "I... got bored and I wanted to blow something." Then Orochimaru responded yelling "BUT WHY THE DOOR TO MY DOJO?" The voice simply said, "Because if I blew a tree up it would be also be boring and if i blew that ninja we killed up I would get blood in hair." the smoked started to clear up when Naruto put another tag on the floor and it exploded Makeing Naruto screamed, "Weeeeeeeeeeee Orochimaru was jaw dropped, "WHY HELL DID YOU DO THAT, AND THAT WASN'T A NINJA WE KILLED" yelled Orochimaru "THAT WAS THE ICE CREAM MAN OF THE VILLAGE HIDDEN IN THE STONE THAT OFFERED US A FREE ROCKY ROAD ICECREAM THAT YOU KILLED JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T LIKE CHOCOALATE ICE CREAM!" Naruto then said calmly "What do you want me to say I'm sorry? Well then I'm sorry... Gene Simmons." Orochimaru then yelled louder than ever "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

Finally the smoke cleared. The students looked at the boy, Finally the the white haired man broke the silence by calmly " Orochimaru, you brought us a prisoner to torture?" all the other students looked at the little boy, then Kidomaru spoke out " I don't think so Kimimaro, to young to have information, I think he is a new student." "Impossible he isn't wearing uniform" said Kabuto. Naruto then said "You don't have to wear uniforms anymore if you don't want to." everyone asked why not. and Naruto told them.

Their we go my first chapter of my first fan fic done

Next chapter:Tayuya, The potty mouth five year old


	2. Tayuya, The Pottymouth little girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Tayuya, The Pottymouth Five Year Old

Kimimaru, Kabuto, Kidomaru, and Naruto were eating lunch outside "Hey Naruto what's that in the sky." said Kidomaru. Naruto looked over were Kidomaru was pointing. "What were you pointing pointing at Kidomaru. Kidomaru stop stealing my pocky."

"meow"

"no Kidomaru it's my pocky"

"meow"

"NO KIDOMARU BAD KIDOMARU"

"HISSSS"

"OROCHIMARU KIDOMARU BEING A DILDO"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"well how about this" says Kimimaru and breaks the pocky in half and give's each of them a half of it.

Then Naruto and Kidomaru said "You gave him more Kimimaru!" both boy's glared at each other

"Oh Naruto even though your birthday today and your only 6 years old." Kimimaru interupted the boy's glare

"But your going on your first D ranked solo mission" Naruto happily gloated "I'm going on a mission, I'm going on a mission." Kidomaru then replied "I've been on 16 D rank and 3 C ranks." Naruto was angry but didn't show it."what's the mission Kimimaru?" asked Naruto. Then Kimimaru replied "To pick me and Orochimaru butter filled carrots." Naruto simplied replied "what the hell."

In town Naruto tried to find butter filled carrots. He tried the farmer's, the bakery, the store, the super market, and even the laundry mat but could't find butter filled carrots. "ahhh I've been searching for five hours now and when ever i ask the villagers they just looked at me like I'm crazy then laugh at me" Naruto said to himself.

Someone kicked Naruto and said "Get up you sorry, ass, piece of shit." Naruto groaned "just five more minutes mommy." then voice yelled "I SAID GET UP GODDAMMIT" " WHATS THE BIG IDEA STOP KICKING ME" Naruto shook his head to wake up then continued "Who are you" he looked around no one was their. "eh guess I was just dreaming." said Naruto, he continued to walk around and then their was a sigin 250ft by 300ft that said get them now the best butter filled carrots now 50 off at lennys. Naruto scratched is head "How in the hell did i miss that"

Naruto before he went in the store he heard villagers chasing a little girl and then Naruto remebered that night

(_flashback)_

_"stop, stop please stop" pleaded Naruto_

_"We're goin end this once and for all you demon" said the villagers _

_that's when I blacked out_

_(end flashback)_

He saw the girl cornered into an alley and they were about to kill her. He moved in front of the axe. "kid get out of the way so we can kill this demon once and for all." said the villager with the axe. "No you'll have to get through me." said Naruto "Well " the villager putdown the axe, then said"We'll just have to do that then won't we"and slammed it into the six year old's chest and then Naruto dropped. Naruto then whispered "you'll wish you hadn't done that" Naruto eyes went red and canines got sharper and larger, his whisker marks got larger, haired spiked, and red chakra swirled around him. The villagers still charged to kill the girl

but Naruto ripped one villagers rib cage open and used his ribs as weapons and killed all 7 villagers in seconds

The girl was frightend, Naruto went back to normal. "So" said Naruto "Whats your name?" "T-t-t-tayuya" studderd Tayuya. "You don't need to be scared now." Said Naruto. Tayuya swalloed her fear said "And who said I was scared you fucking bitch!" "Oh no its Tayuya the pottymouthed five year old." said Naruto "I'M SIX NOT FIVE YOU SHITHEAD" Tayuya screamed. "Well do you want to go somewhere safe and not have to worry about being hurt by cruel villagers?" asked Naruto. Tayuya was shocked and said "Why do you care if the villagers hurt me and what the hell was that you did." "Because that happened to me once. Accuatlly" Naruto then started to chuckle " it was more like three times a week, but on my birthdays I would get beaten almost to death." "Well aren't you going to tell me more?" asked Tayuya. "Only if you come to stay with me" Said Naruto. "Ahhh thats not far you piece of shit." said Tayuya and smacked him. "Well it's your choice you got a hour to decide, you can come with me to some butter filled carrots." said Naruto. So she decided to go with him to the market.

After sixteen minutes the were thrown out for throwing the fruit, vegetable's and canned food, Tayuya even threw a old lady at Naruto. And it all started him telling her to stop complaining that your feet are tired. but they didn't leave without stealing some carrots. "So Tayuya whats your desision stay here and eventually die or come with me to be teached to defend your self in the way of the shinobi." asked Naruto. Tayuya then said "My desision is yes, I will go with you.

next chapter: Kidomaru the young pervert!


	3. Kidomaru the pervert

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Kidomaru The Pervert

After a trip into town when it was like being through hell and back for 16 minuets because Tayuya wouldn't shut up about Naruto wearing a tacky orange jumpsuit, finally Naruto said "Shut up, your getting annoying." Tayuya gasped, _Naruto has never talked to me like that... he will pat. _Tayuya now having a evil grin on and thought of an evil plan to get Naruto back. But for the mean time she kept nagging him until he interuptited her "It's been a year, why are you such a bitch Tayuya?"

When they got back home Naruto was black and blue. "Naruto what happened to you?" asked Kimimaru

Tayuya glared at Naruto, Naruto replied "I fell." everyone of the students knew he was lying, but were too afraid of Tayuya to say anything.

Kidomaru was walking in the woods to get away from the violent Tayuya. Then he heard chuckles, he followed the chuckels and saw a fence, since Kidomaru was curious he went to peek over the fence but the closer he got the more steam he saw. He finally got to it and with his 6 arms climbing to look over the fence was no problem. He found out that the giggles came from the female spa. _I could of sworn I heard a man chuckel _"huh..." Kidomaru saw the white haired old ninja in white camoflouge in the tree. He was snapping pictures of the women, "Who are you and why are you doing that?" Kidomaru asked. The old man looked up and said "I am Jiriaya and I'm taking pictures because... uh they are... uh wanted crimanils, yeah thats why I'm taking pictures of them." "oh then can I help?" asked Kidomaru. "Sure" Jiraya said and patted the boy on the back a little to hard and made him fall, but Kidomaru grabbed onto Jiraya and pulled him down with him. Both of them fell in the spa but Kidomaru hid his extra arms and _SPLASH!_ The women gasped when they saw Jiraya and beat him senseless but Kidomaru was treated different since they called him names like adorable and they were holding him, and he was eight and didn't know they were innocent girls and was confused "Aren't you people wanted crimanils." asked Kidomaru "who told you that?" asked one of the girls. Kidomaru pointed at Jiraya.

"Hey kid" said Jiraya even after he was beaten Kidomaru could tell. "What?" asked Kidomaru "I will pay you to get photos of naked women since they like you" Responded Jiraya "I would never " Kidomaru was then interupted "I'll pay 300 for each photo" said Jiraya "Sir you got your self a photo boy" Kidomaru answered. Jiraya grinned evily.

"I know this is going to be hard on you all but I'm leaving" Said Kidomaru. "okay" everyone said, "Now don't make me cry I know it's harder on you guys than on me." Kidomaru almost cryed. "Didn't you say you were leaving shithead, so get your ass outta here."Thanks for being strong you guys" cryed Kidomaru, Tayuya frowned of annoyment "Go da hell" and slammed the door on his nose _I know their crying on the inside_

"Naruto why is Kidomaru so stupid?" asked Tayuya "I don't know. Dropped on head when baby maybe." responded Naruto "well lets promote Gaara to replace him" Said Kimimaru okay

From that day on Kidomaru was the world famous Six-armed pimp, and everyone liked Gaara better so it worked for 4 years out well... untill one day that would change the sound villages view of chocalate.

Sorry such a short chapter and not as funny but Next one is better

next chapter: Attack of the ompa lumpa's!


	4. Attack Of The Ompa Lumpa

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Attack Of The Ompa Lumpa's

"Tayuya wake up." She woke about to yell "today is the day of the Assination mission of W. Wonka rank S too." Said Naruto. "HELL YEAH FINALLY A REAL MISSION, So when do we start Naruto?" Said Tayuya. "In about an hour, so lets go see Orochimaru." responded Naruto "YEAH!" yelled Tayuya _Wow she is really exicited, I 've never seen Tayuya this hyper before _

_Hmmm lets see what happen in Konoha this week... police report says that they lost their first suspect...a pink haired girl named sakura had just a kunia and cut off her penis and threw it at the cop... thats disturbing _"Orochimaru, we're ready for our mission... huh whats wrong Orochimaru?" asked Naruto, "Nothing just... disturbing news in the paper" Said Orochimaru. "Oh no was it that Fred the Dinosaure comic strip again every time you read it you cry." asked Naruto "Not all the time" _Damn that Fred not able to get that cocoanut... so sad _Orochimaru started crying. "Ah lets go Naruto" sighed Tayuya, "WAIT I GOT TO TELL YOU ABOUT HIS GUARDS"

"Hey Sandman why the hell are you coming?" Asked Tayuya, "My name is Gaara not sandman, and you need help on this mission." Said Gaara Calmly. "Alright then come on Gaara." said Naruto. Tayuya looked defeated and glared at Gaara, Gaara glared back.

While on their way to the destination Gaara asked a question "So Naruto why do you hang out with that bitch?" "Because I can really make her mad watch and learn from the master" Naruto said "Hey Tayuya why are you so slow can't you catch up or are you to chicken, bawk, bawk" Tayuya got really angry and chased him with a sledge hammer that came out of now where "I'M GONNA KILL YOU NARUTO" Naruto chuckled. Eventually Tayuya got tired and dropped the hammer on Gaara's toe. Gaara Yelped.

Finally the three got to the destination "Okay so what are we waiting for Naruto" said Tayuya under a blanket "Who are you and where's my daughter?" asked Naruto. "Are you mad I am your daughter." said Tayuya. "No your not" Naruto said and yanked the blanket. "Michlael Jackson? where's my daughter" "I didn't touch her I swear." said MJ "Your lieing" Said Naruto "For gods sake, she's a girl" Naruto punched MJ so hard that he knock his skin off and saw a little orange man running. "Naruto" said the real Tayuya "I'm not your daughter" "Oh yeah that's right I don't have a daughter." said Naruto

Now waiting on the target Tayuya daid "Okay now we will wait and be stealthly. huh!" Naruto burped and Gaara yoddeled. _Oh great this is gonna be hard with two idiots_ "Hey Tayuya look he's coming" said Naruto

All three looked and chuckeled at his defences. as all it was, was short orange men with green hair and smiling so innocently. "I'll handle this." said Gaara. Tayuya was about to pounce but Naruto grabbed her and said "Don't underestimate them, this is a rank S mission after all. "Aww look at the little men, what's your name little guy" said Gaara. the little guy just stared then the man said "ompa's attack" and the little orange people got sharp teeth and ate Gaara. Naruto said "Oh my god you killed Gaara!" "You bastards!" Tayuya finished.

Naruto and Tayuya were surrounded by orange men so out of nowhere Naruto threw popcorn at them. and they all exploded "What just happen?" asked Tayuya "Uh guess they're allergic to popcorn" they headed towards Willy Wonka as he chuckeled "Look behind you children" "OH COME ON!" said Tayuya as now the army of men grew into sasquash savage's. "Naruto I got to tell you something before we die" said Tayuya as she ducked the sasquash's blows. "whats that?" said Naruto as he did the same "THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKEN FAULT!" And Naruto dropped a piece of bubble gum onto Willy Wonka and he said "NOOOO CHEWING GUM IS REALLY GROSS, CHEWING GUM I HATE THE MOST." and Wonka melted into chocalate. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED" both of the yelled. Slowly Gaara appeared "Hey Gaara" said Naruto"

Naruto and Tayuya told Gaara all about what happened and they went home Orochimaru was once agian crying over Fred The Dinosaure not getting his cocoanut. They got payed and everything went on as usual for a while.

Okay their is funny in this

next chapter: Hit And Run by a yellow mo-ped


	5. Hit And Run By A Yellow Moped

Disclaimer:I'm gonna stop typing I do not own Naruto Because everyone knows that.

A/N: I got bored righting about just Naruto charactars and a few day ago I saw Furi Kuri AKA Fooly Cooly

Hit And Run

By A

Yellow Mo-ped

"Ahhh, I lost again" said Naruto " Your like a champion at Go Fish Tayuya" "Uh were playing poker shithead not go fish" said Tayuya "No wonder I kept losing" Naruto said "Nah you just suck." said Tayuya "Ahhh, I'm bored nothing intresting is going on." Naruto whined and then Kimimaru whined about the same thing. "MY TOP 3 STUDENTS IN MY OFFICE NOW "oooooooooo busted " said Tayuya "your third best student right, so that means you to. So ooooooo busted " replied Naruto. Tayuya steamed red and yelled but Naruto didn't listen "huh Tayuya did you say somethin" Naruto said and popped the earplugs out of his ears. "Ahhhhhhh does anything get through your thick head, I'm gonna kick your ass Naruto." yelled Tayuya. "Uh sorry to break up your little fued but Orochimaru wants us" said Kimimaru

The three finally got into Orochimaru's office but Kimimaru had to stop Tayuya from killing Naruto 29 times this time instead of the usual 385. "ah finally your here" said Orochimaru, "Now you got a mission to catch a thief but only one of you is going." "So, how are you going to decide?" asked Tayuya "Simple" Orochimaru said "Ine Mene minee mo catch a tiger by the toe if holloars Naruto your going" "hey you cheated damn you" said Tayuya. "yes, yes I did" Orochimaru admitted. "So" Naruto said "where does it start and what does the person look like and why do you care for thieves now, you never cared before?" "Because sniffle sniffle she took my spicy curry and I want my curry" Cried Orochimaru "ahh" Naruto said _why does he always do this_ Naruto thought, and with that thought and Orochimaru crying in his office he left to find the thief.

Before Naruto started his mission went to the store and tripped over a cat and a dog which ate the cat. _RING _The door went as Naruto opened it and got some spicy curry since the thief liked it, the line took forever since a women with peach pink and yellow eyes kept complaining about anything really, and she finally left but then the shop closed, so Naruto didn't get his bait. So he went to find the crimanil the old fashion way... look. Until a certain redhead ninja popped out of nowhere to threw a bucket of water at him not dump the water, threw the bucket filled with water at him, "What the hell was that for Tayuya?" asked Naruto, she replied "You looked like you were fucken mad so, I cooled you off you ungratefull bastard." "but you threw the bucket at me." said Naruto "Thats for this fucking morning, you bastard,"said Tayuya "Oh and I got the bait since you weren't capable of it you dumbass." "Oh thanks." said Naruto "Yeah I know, you would be hopeless without me" Tayuya gloted, "Wait why are you on this mission" asked Naruto "I snuck out, you know I go on every mission wether it's assigned to me or not." Said Tayuya, which was true she went on every mission she knew about.

They left the Curry out hoping the theif would take the baite. "How long has it been Naruto?" Tayuya said as she groaned letting her hands and feet hang loosely as she laid on a branch. "About thirtey seconds" said Naruto. "It feels like it been forever." Tayuya whined, then they heard a motor coming breaking the laws of physics with the speed it was a yellow mo-ped, and Naruto jumped in front of it trying to stop it put got hit with it and went flyin high in the air, and the girl found the curry, it stopped they heard a voice " Oooooooooo some curry" it was a female, she took a sip "YEAH EXTRA SPICY JUST THE WAY I LIKE" Naruto landed back on the tree and with that Tayuya accidentley bumbed Naruto out of the tree into the curry, the lady said while still sipping curry "Wow a boy in my curry, usually it's a fly or something" she still ate the curry with him in it. Naruto looked up the women was about 19 short pink hair and yellow eyes. Naruto asked "Who are you, and that curry was for our crimanil who stole our bosses curry." They women just said "Hmmmm needs more boy" then dunked Naruto's head in the curry, and sipped "Yeah thats the good stuff, my name is Haruko, and look no further for your crimanil." Tayuya fell asleep in the tree and fell out onto Naruto, still sleeping and broke all Naruto's ribs to were the broken half stuck out of his side. "Well his dead, no way someone could survive that." Haruko said, and poked him with her guitar, then the girl, then back to the boy "Stop poking be with that thing." demanded the boy as he threw Tayuya off his backs into a tree, still sleeping. Haruko was struck in amazement as Naruto yanked all his ribs out and regenarated as fast as he yanked the ribs and fell asleep saying "Don't touch me with the guitar"

Bang "Yelp" yelled Naruto as the Guitar slammed onto his head "What the hell was that for" said Naruto. "I got bored" Haruko said Inocentley, "YOUR PYSCOTIC YOU KNOW THAT RIGHT" Yelled Naruto "Yeeeep" Haruko said and Tayuya stood there eating not saying any smart remarks."Whats wrong with you Tayuya?" Naruto asked, "She made a Smartass remark, so I hit her with my guitar." Haruko said cheerfully. _I've never seen Tayuya so afraid of someone_ Naruto shrugged his shoulders, knowing he can't assinate someone that Tayuya fears. "So what are you doing out here Haruko?" asked Naruto, "looking for power." Said Haruko

okay sorry for the long wait but i finally got this up

next chapter: Legend Of The King Of Demons


	6. The Legend Of The King Of Demons

A/N: I'm so proud of my first fanfic

The Legend

Of The

King Of Demons

"So What kind of power are you looking for?" Naruto asked, "Hmmm not going to tell you" Haruko said "Why not?" Whined Naruto "Because I don't trust you, last person stole a power I wanted" Haruko said sadly instead of her usuall tone if you may call it that. "why?" Naruto asked. _bonk_ Naruto got another guitar to the head. "Owwww, you know it's not smart to smack people who are suppose to assinate you." Whined Naruto while Tayuya went back to sleep. "So you two are suppose to kill me? what a joke." said Haruko while she laughed. "Hey, why are you laughing? Is it because you hit me. I can dodge, I just don't want to fight you now." Naruto said. "So you havent really been trying ehhh, you think I'm not worth it." Haruko said in teasing voice, "No thats not what I meant." Said Naruto as Haruko beats him with her guitar until she got bored, then they played go fish for awhile, two hours later they fell asleep

Tayuya woke up really early in the morning to gather firewood because she was cold in the morning of winter, but before she went to get wood she went into town to get food and found herself in a kwik-e-mart and left with a three burgers and three milk shakes. Forgetting it was cold she forgot firewood because a burger, the aroma from the burger woke up Naruto and Haruko. "Ahhhh burgers" Naruto and Haruko said heavenly as they went outside. Tayuya finished off the last burger and milkshake, "Hey where's the burgers and milkshakes?" asked Haruko "I ate them you whiney bitch" said Tayuya. Haruko got mad and smacked Tayuya upside the head.

"Well I see you two have befriended the enimie Naruto." Haku said as he telaported in front of them, "Well I was going to tell you that since next week your going to be twelve you can go back to Konaha, but now I have to kill you." Haku distracts Naruto by throwing needles at him, teleports behind Naruto and stabs his heart with a kunia. Naruto blacked out and blacked out hearing a lions roar in Tayuya's direction.

Naruto finally wakes up in the Sounds hospital. strapped to 37 different iv's to keep him from dying. Naruto looked down were his heart was at. It was messed up and rotten so instead of waiting he ripped it out so he could regenerate a new one and fell asleep.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head" Said Haruko, Naruto groaned "ARGH" Haruko whined, "Hey what are you doing with that guitar?" said a nurse "no don't do that!" "Huh?" Naruto said the sound of a lawn mower went off and bang a guitar with lots of pain since the edges were spining, sent Naruto flying and got knocked through the glass of the window. Luckley ther was a tree but five feet away from were Naruto was falling at. "ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU BITCH!" yelled the nurse and they looked out the window and saw he was gone. "HOW THE FUCK FAR DID YOU HIT HIM?" yelled the furious. Haruko picked her nose with her pinkey and flicked the booger, "Only about five feet" Haruko said. "HARUKOOOOOO!" yelled Naruto while slaming the door open,"WHY DID YOU HIT ME WITH THAT GUITAIR?" "Because you wouldn't wake up Naruto" Haruko said inncocently or in a younger voice, and looked like she was twelve, "Haruko why do you look younger?" Naruto said calmly. "Naruto we need to have the talk." Haruko said in a worried tone "about you and Tayuya." _Oh no first with Orochimaru now her _thought Naruto, "I meant a talk not the talk." said Haruko.

Haruko put up the curtain and turned the lights out. _Is she going to rape me?_ Naruto thought. Haruko pulled out a book and opened it. when she opened it a hologram showed, It showed a table of contents it was titled The Many Kings of Power.

"Atomsk pirate king, Hogae leperchaun king, Willy Wonka candy king, ah Ruhara the demon king." Haruko said, she touched it and it turned to the page. Naruto read it silently. The legend of the king of demons, 1500 years ago their was a powerful demon, so powerful that a born child couldn't seal it so a young man known as Goamora Yuatima and his whole clan but a woman, 5 months pregnant, summoned the death god to put the powerfullest demon seal on the unborn child the woman was carrying. But the demon could not be released when the child died like it was suppose to, but instead passed it on to her child and died as soon as it was born. That child also passed it on to his soon as soon as his seed planted it self, he died. Ever since then every generation has died as soon as they had a child. If they were gay or didn't want to pass him on, the demon took over and made it's host do so. here are the names and village of the last 5 generations

Buyana Yuatima: Hidden Mist

Narboto Yuatima: Hidden Sand

Hyuuga Yuatima: Hidden Stone

Rago Yuatima: Hidden Cloud

Naruto saw the last one but didn't want to believe it. It said Tayuya Yuatima: Hidden Sound. Naruto started crying, and now understood why the villagers attacked her, because they didn't understand. "Naruto read on" said Haruko

Yet the demon has rarely attempted to take control. Only to pass its self down to live has it taken control. Yet the records have been lost on what type of animal it is, most thinks he's a dragon, others say a tiger. All they are positive on is that he has 10 tails and he is Ruhara The King Of Demons

"I have to find her, Haruko... Haruko?" no one was there but Naruto looked sad at the ceiling. He saw the nurse bring in Gaara and started thinking of a devious plan to cheer himself up.

Okay there you guys go ch.6

Next Chapter: Gaara go POP!


	7. Gaara Goes Pop

okay this one is a little short but after my friend told me about this on fan fic I had to do this chapter.

Gaara

goes

POP!

The doctors brung in the red headed boy and still had a ompa on his arm. Naruto teased him on how retarded he looked with the orange man on him. Naruto was given pills by a nurse but Naruto hid them because of the side effects: Will include one or two of the side affects severe vomiting blood, migrains, self to explode like bomb or shrinking.

It had been 3 days in the cold and lonely hospital, and the only person to visit Naruto was a twelve year old Haruko, Tayuya ran away out of fear.

Gaara got two visitors which made Naruto Jealous. One vistor Kankuro brung him a bottle of Sake, and Temari gave him a kitten. Naruto looked at him, and watched till the time was right, PLOP went the pill in the sake. Kankuro and Temari left after Gaara told them about the killer orange men, They thought he was exagerating. Gaara sighed and took a swish of his Sake... nothing happened taking another swish he fell asleep. "ahhh man I was hopeing something fun would happen" Naruto whined and went to sleep.

CRASH "Huh" Naruto said in a tired tone. He looked around and saw a cat and turned on the lights and was kinda creeped out about what he saw.

That morning he left the hospital to find Tayuya but Haruko and him had to stay at Konoha as spies. Naruto couldn't disobey Orichimaru after he saved him at the tender age of 5. But before they left they heard a "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY BROTHER" from a angry and suprised tone Temari. "Run" Naruto said to Haruko, and the 2 took off to Konoha.

"So" Haruko said " Why was that girl yelling?" " I'll tell you later." said Naruto. Haruko sighed wanting to know what happened to Temari's brother. "Hey Haruko." said Naruto, Haruko cocked her head up "hmmm" "What do you think will happen when we get to Konoha?" asked Naruto. "Oh that's easy, the girls will be all over you because of your good looks , then knowing your luck Tayuya will see you get swarmed by the fan girls and then beat your ass with her flute." Said Haruko in a playful voice with her kitty face on. "Oh god I hope not." Naruto said "Maybe I can pretend to be your girlfriend" Haruko Snickered "Only if their are fan girls okay!" Said Naruto "Okay" said Haruko.

"Hokage, Hokage two ninja's just came to Konoha," cried Tsunade "They asked if they could become Konoha genins, can they?" "Yes they may, but bring them here first." said the third

The two got to the Hokage's office "So what's your names?" asked the Third "My name is Naruto Uzuamaki, and hers is Haruko Haruhara" said Naruto. "I see." said the Third "you Naruto seem familiar when is your birthday?" _I can't tell him it's october 10 _"July 29" Said Naruto "Oh nevermind then" said the third. "I suppose I can let you become Gennin if you show me the cloning jutsu" _Good thing this is my homeplanet or else i would be screwed_ Haruko thought "okay" Said Haruko, she and Naruto did the Jutsu perfectley "alright your Gennin students of Anko (whats her last name?) Oh and don't call me the third just call me Sarutobi or Hokage, okay." the two Gennin nodded. "Hey Sarutobi where do we meet Anko at?" asked Naruto, "At the forest of death" said Sarutobi. Naruto and Haruko sighed, the forest of death doesn't sound like a good place.

While they were walking Haruko asked Naruto what had happened in the hospital that made Temari so angry. "well its like this." Said Naruto as he begun the story.

"Well it started in the middle of the night and I had slipped some pills that would cause him to shrink and I woke up from a loud CRASH and I sat up to look what was happening but I had to turn on the lights, and when I did I saw the cat that Temari gave Gaara, hissing at a small object. I looked closer at the small object and I saw that it was Gaara, but the size of a mouse, and you know how much cats like to eat small things that move. Gaara tried his best to fight off the cat but the cat was too big, and swallowed him whole. The cat happily jumped back on Gaara'a hospital bed and went to sleep. I stood there twitching my eyebrow at the strange event that just happened and I started to go back to bed, but then the strangest thing happened, I heard a high pitched sqeak and then the cat started going crazy, then three seconds later the cat stopped and puked up Gaara and then Gaara exploded accuatelly more like popped" "So Gaara went POP" said Haruko, "Yes Gaara went pop" Naruto replied

**"Why Hello Kit" **Said a deep growl in Naruto's head.

A\N: so here is ch. 7

Next chapter: The connection, Bloody whiskers


	8. The Connection, Bloody Whiskers

The Connection,

Bloody Whiskers

**"Why hello Kit" **Said a deep growl in Naruto's head "huh who said that?" asked Naruto. Haruko looked at him like he was an idiot, and said "Naruto are you hearing things because I haven't heard a villager that caught our interest" **"Don't make us sound like fools and talk in your head" **_Who are you and what do you want _**"I am the great Kyubi." **_Kyubi, why have now just started to talk to me? _**I'm just starting to talk to you because now I can" **

In the village hidden in the mist "Hey, Rikku" Haku said as he ran to the blonde haired blue eyes thief/ninja,"what are you doing?" "Nothin, just drawing" Said Rikku "Is it about that boy you dream about everynight, you know the blonde spikey hair one with saphire eye's and the whisker marks?" Asked Haku "Why does it matter?" asked Rikku "Because you have never even had a boyfriend and all the boy's, but me of course because I'm gay, are drooling over you" Haku said, saying the gay thing proudly. "and I'm worried, you know he's not real, but you won't accepted" Haku continued "I don't want to see you get hurt" "HAKU, I TOLD YOU A HUNDRED TIMES HE IS REAL! " screamed a angry Rikku as her eye's flashed red with slits. _And I know his name... Naruto but why do I know this you weasel_** "I don't know" **Said the weasel **"but he is coming soon"**

Back in Konoha "Hey Naruto," said Haruko in a groggy tone "What do you Anko will be like?" "Well I don't Haruko but I think I'm kinda nice." said Anko from behind them. "Well I'm sorry I'm late but I had to get your teammate who just came here a day before you did. Her name is Mimo Tama, she had long black hair and silver eye's, she wore what looked like Ino's outfit but instead of purple it's red and no socks on arm's. "Hello" she said, Naruto went up to her and sniffed her and looked closely at her "You seem familiar _I can't put my finger on it but she seems familiar _"ahhh now i know your one of those... killer Ompa Lumpa's!" everyone twiched. "You already know me and I know you but we haven't seen each other in a while." Mimo whispered to Naruto. Naruto was stunned, but not by what Mimo said he was paralazyed and he blood started rushing out of Narutos' whisker marks gushed out blood with intense pain of fire channeling through his veins, he felt like he was going to burn from the inside out, he then passed out. Haruko and Mimo took him to the sound hospital leaving 3 shadow clones at Konoha's hospital.

"Ahh your back so soon." said Orochimaru to Mimo "Yes" said Mimo "your doing well as a spy" complimented Orochimaru "but what about" Mimo was saying before she was cut off by Orochimaru "he'll be fine, now hurry up and get back to Konoha, those clones can't last forever" both girls nodded and took the uncounsience Naruto Back to Konoha.

**"Kit I think I know how to stop the pain"** _How? I'll do anything _**"You must kill the seven tailed ferret **(what ever it is) **Who is traped in a girl it was a curse a old man said he put on us, guess it was true, so I am guessing you got to kill the girl." **_Where is she and how long do I got before the pain swallows me whole _**"A year or so. But it's just a guess you might just have a disease and its a coinceadence that you bleed from your whiskermarks." **_So what do you think I should do. _**Stop for a year I slowed it down so it will take half as long" **_So the pain won't come back for a year? _**"Correct"**

"hey it's taking to long for him to wake up" Haruko whined as she grabbed her guitar, started it up like a lawnmower and smacked him upside the head. "OWWWW, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR HARUKO!" yelled Naruto, Haruko as always simply replied "You wouldn't get up Naruto" as she grinned her infamous cat grin. Naruto pouted knowing he could not beat Haruko in a yelling contest.

After 3 hours of the Anko and Haruko trying to explain what happened to him. "Hey where's Momi?" Naruto asked, both of the girls shrugged. "MOMI, MOMI WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto yelled searching for Momi then he found her sitting on a tree. "Momi what are you doing up their?" asked Naruto, she just shrugged and said "why do you not know who I am Naruto after all we've been through?" "Who are you and what are you talking about?" asked Naruto, Naruto Bursted a ray of red chakra from his hand to her head to dispell the Jutsu.

Next Chapter: Naruto's Daughter


	9. Naruto's Daughter

Narutos

Daughter

Naruto shot the burst of chakra from his hand but Mimo netrulized it with her burst of chakra (the burst is like a bullet) Mimo dodged the bullet easily "don't try that Naruto" Mimo said "all you had to do is ask to dispell this jutsu" she or should I say he poofed into smoke and out of that smoke came Kidoumaru "ahhh" he said in a relieve voice "so good to be out of that jutsu" "HUH!?!" Naruto said in a shock voice "yeah I was sent here to spy on the village." said Kidoumaru, "huh? Naruto what are you doing?" asked Kidoumaru "I'm protesting!" yelled Naruto. "How are you going to protest?" asked Kidoumaru, "I'm going to blow shit up" said Naruto. Kidoumaru was dumbfounded.

Naruto blew everything in the forest up, the trees, the rocks and the squirells. After he was done with the forest it looked like a battle field.

Kidoumaru sighed "Are you done yet?" "yeah, lets go" Naruto said as he blew up a bunny "Some things never change" Kidoumaru mumbled, Naruto sighed as they made their way back to camp.

"So where were you two at?" Haruko asked in her bored groggy tone "eh you know talking about sound stuff" Naruto whispered. Haruko's head perked up."Oooooo really about what, about what, about what, about wh..." Haruko ended by falling asleep with a cat that strangley appeared out of nowhere. "How does she do that Kido... er... Mimo?" Naruto askes "I don't know, Naruto I don't know" Mimo said in slow tone as she used a _Katon_ type jutsu to start a fire. "hmmm" is all Naruto said.

THE NEXT MORNING

CLASH, the shuriken and kunia went as the clash of the weapons caused them to neutrilize each other Mimo and Naruto were training ferousiley (I don't know how to spell it) Haruko was training with

Anko (someone tell me Anko's last name) until they collapsed, which was very quick seeing how Haruko puts Shikamaru to shame in being lazy. Haruko ploped on the ground, "What are you doing?" Anko asked with an annoyed look on her face and in an annoyed tone. "Eatin patato chips" Haruko said as she grabed Lays out of nowhere. "WHERE DO YOU KEEP GETTING THIS RANDOM STUFF AT" Anko yelled with much spite in her voice, "Not even I know." Haruko said as Anko just droped to the ground as Haruko screamed happily "LAYS, GET YOUR SMILE ON."

Later that day the four shinobi went into town to get some supplies. They split into two groups Mimo went with Naruto while Haruko went with Anko. Naruto and Mimo went to get food, while the two mischief makers were supposed to get weapons, but instead went to get a bath. When the two female got their they started a splash fight which alerted someone on the other side of town. _sniff sniff_ Mimo went as her nose was in the air, "what is it Mimo?" Naruto asked in a curious tone. "my perverted senses are tingeling" Mimo said, Naruto had a ? over his head, "Where did you get that at?" Naruto asked as the ? flashed, "Hey when your the apprentice of a porn novel you know when sexy scenes are going on somewhere." Naruto still had the ? over his head. "whatever."

The four shinobi met back at the camping grounds around nightfall and trained for a little while longer before starting a fire and setting the tents up where the girls sleep and Naruto was getting dinner ready, and by dinner I mean ramen.

"So Naruto is the food done yet?" Haruko asked looking sadly at her stomach. "almost... there done"Naruto said as he split the ramen amongst the 4 of them, then a portal of chakra opened up and shot out a reddish pink long haired girl, a cap identical to tayuya's with the bandages, sharp canines, whisker marks just like Naruto's, peircing yellow eyes with slits, regular shinobi pants and sandals and a jacket the reach to her stomach that looked alot like the Fourths with kitsune in japenese on the back of it and a necklace that mysteriously glowed demonic red and it said Kyubi.

She saw Naruto traveling with Haruko, Mimo, and Anko. Naruto stared at the girl, a word escaped her lips "Dad?". Naruto was confused "Who are you talking about lady?" "You silly." She said as she ran up to him yelling "PAPA!!!" and embraced him with a hug. Naruto was confused, "Uhhhhh I'm not your dad your like two years older than me and whats your name." The girl was confused "wait, what year is it?" The girl asked, Naruto responed "it's the year 1992" She was shocked_ I can make everything right with mom and dad, _"hey girl you okay." Haruko asked in her groggy tone, as she felt the girls forehead. unknowning to Haruko, the girl has a real bad temper "GET YOUR GODDAMN HAND OFF ME YOU BITCH, BEFORE I FUCKEN RIP IT OFF AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU WITH IT!!!" she screamed "my my my don't we have a bad temper, hmmm just like Tayuya, eehhh Naruto," Said Haruko and Naruto just nodded as he slurped up his ramen, "oh dad my name is Kosuya" Naruto just nodded

A/N:srry it took so long i kept getting grounded every 2 days for 2 weeks ah well

Next Chapter: The Summoning Scroll With Foxes


	10. The Summoning Scroll With Foxes

**The Summoning Scroll With Foxes**

"Okay lady I don't know what your problem is but you need to chill it before I... uhh I... ground you" '_I better just play along with this dad thing for now' _Naruto said and thought "Awww I don't like getting in trouble though" Kosuya said in a kiddish tone. "Well then stop cussing her out for now... unless you can teach me a cool jutsu." Naruto said in a cool tone, but to his suprise everyone was asleep even Kosuya and she was sleeping in his tent, so Naruto did what he does being the nice guy he is slept in a tree for the night. But he heard Kosuya say something just before he climbed up the tree "Alright, Goodnight dad"

The next morning Haruko jumped on Anko and Anko is very grouch in the morning so she wrapped Haruko in snakes. "Awww what did I do?" Haruko asked as she ate the copperheads "WHAT THE HELL YOU WAKE ME UP BY JUMPING ON ME AND EAT MY SNAKES." Anko yelled so loud it woke Mimo and Naruto up. "What are you two yelling about?" Naruto asked in a groggy tone. The two females pointed at the other one and yelled "IT WAS HER FAULT" the blonde leaf nin just sighed and walked to get water, but he forgot he was in a tree and landed on Kosuya hearing several cracks and snoring. "Dammit" said the blonde shinobi, "She is almost like an exact replica of Tayuya in every way even the way she sleeps" _YAWN_ came from Kosuya as she woke up, poked her head out of the tent and yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU GODDAMN ANNOYING SHITHEADS!!!" Then went back to sleep for a few more hours.

Meanwhile in the Village Hidden In The Mist. A young boy by the name of Inari was hiding in a pot from the homo-nin that was hitting on him, '_good I think I lost him' _"Lost who" said the masked gayboy "you know that hurt when you ran from me, not phyiscaly but right here" and pointed to his heart and started crying, and then he heard a crash with a cat meowing in fear and Rikku going through a wall along with the pictures of the boy she drew, then haku looked back to see Inari gone and a puff of smoke. "Dammit I'll fuck him one of these days." "How about a big guy that could give you a bunny." said a guy with a cleaver on his back, Haku's eyes lit up with joy and stars, Rikku just layed down on the sandy ground "awww they look so cute together"

Back with the weird team "omph" came from Kosuya's mouth as her 12 year old father jumped on her "Come on, you promised you would teach me a new jutsu." '_Since she won't wake up I'll take her cap thing' _Naruto reached for the black cap with silver tube things and as soon as he touched it her glistning yellow eyes that rivaled his own blue eyes in the bottomless pit they consumed open and bared her teeth and the most noticable was the oversized canines. In a dark growl emited from her mouth "Don't touch the hat" and punched him in the face so hard that the flames on the sleeve looked like they were on fire and he landed into a tree with a bloody nose that soon stopped bleeding, he made a mental note, '_Okay note to self don't ever touch her hat and she is not a morning person' _Then Kosuya went back to sleep like nothing just happen'd

_**3 HOURS LATER**_

"Oooooh Jiraya-sens is going to love this" Mimo whispered to herself while watching and taking note about a mad Anko wrestle a sugarhigh Haruko who just acts like a snake and slithers out of Anko's grip, snakeless shinobi was getting pissed and so she finally closelined the bitch to knock her out. Strange thing was that Haruko was snoring "aw well I need to change my tampon." Anko said as she went by the river to do her feminine dutys.

_YAWN_ It emmited from Naruto's tent which Kosuya was inhabiting at the moment since she kicked him out last night by beating him there. He learned never ever crawl in a tent with a girl, at first he thought the only reason why Tayuya got mad was because she's always voilent but he learned that it wasn't just Tayuya who got violent if you crawl in her tent as he found out on first B rank mission with Kin. Naruto visibley shivers. "Ah isn't it a wonderful day?" Kosuya says gleefully, Naruto was thinking

_'I thought she wasn't a Morning person Ughh this bothers me' _

**Why not ask? **

_'Because I'm afraid she'll hit me' _

**Whimp**

_'WHAT DID YOU SAY FUZZBALL-TEME!!!'_

**You heard me I called you a whimp **The nine tailed demon said in a booming yet calm tone

_'I'll show you who's the wimp' _Naruto said calmly or at least trying to be calm.

"Hey Kosuya." Said the fox container "hmmm"she groan/hummed, Naruto just gulped and prayed to god that he was not about to get his ass kick,"Well I was just wondering, why are you so moody?"

**You lived a good life**

_'I'm only 12'_

**I said good, not long**

"Well" she said scratching her nose, "I guess I was born like that." Kosuya continued cheerfully, Naruto just did what only he could do, give the Naruto dumbstruck look.

_'HA, see fuzzball I did have the guts'_

**I had to coax you into doing it**

_'No you didn't you just insulted me'_

**Coaxing, insulting, same thing**

_'Your mean'_

**I am proud to be**

"You know Kosuya your strange" Naruto pointed out. "Ahhh yes I get that alot, so you wanna learn that new jutsu I promised to teach you" Kosuya said as she played with his face (Just like Jiraiya did) "Oww " the blonde shook his head "I thought you were kidding." Naruto exclaimed. Kosuya shook her head "No way when I say I'm going to do something I'll do it, that is my nindo" _'Wow she is just like me' _Naruto snapped out of his thoughts "Ok so what jutsu are you going to teach me?" Naruto asked exidectlily throwing his arms in the air, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" Naruto just jumped for joy.

_**'hmm, Something smells familiar about her, her scent its like a canine of somesort and a feline, Oh god how could I be so stupid, The canine is the coolest thing in the world, a fox, but what is that feline smell, it smells so familair, oh well, I'm going to make me some country fried steak'**_

**Yo Naruto **

_'Yeah what'_

**Imagine me a oven and some country steak and maybe alfredo sauce, Oh oh and some patatoes and oh and a hammer.**

_'What the hell have you gone redneck and what the fuck is the hammer for?'_

**I am offended, but no and also imagine me up a KFC. The hammer is for mashed patatoes**

_'and what good will this do for me'_

**Nothing dumbfuck.. erh... I mean Naruto, I like food**

_'Whatever...fuzzy_

**Thank you. WAIT WHAT DID YOU CALL ME**

_'I am cutting the link but you got what I'll get you those things _

"SO WHAT I'M I GOING TO SUMMON, hopefully not something as stupid, Oooh is it a crocidle, snakes or is it a summoning contract with monkeys" the over sugar high ninja blabbered out, the the older girl with whisker marks just rubbed his head to mess his hair up "Are foxes cool enough for you?" the pink headed ninja replied with a smile plastered on her face. "OH FUCK YA" the blonde shinobi yelled out, "okay then now the summoning for foxes is much different than regular summoning, you see it is much like the Rashomon Gates usually you need two people two summon one gate, unlike Orochimaru who can summon three with both hands so thats what your gonna do okay." "what?!?" the loudmouth nin yelled "ughh" Kosuya sighed "You have to put blood on both hands and summon, but for you I'll show how you showed me so I could get the concept of it" She bit here left thumb rubbed the blood on here right palm and the the same with the right thumb and left palm and made the tiger seal and held it in place then red chakra enguled her hands, she slammed her red hands in the ground and yelled "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU"

_**'How could she learn this'**_

POOF smoke rose and cleared, Naruto coughed and opened his eye's and saw a golem fox who had no fur just spike pointing backwards and the paws were stuck in the ground for some reason and the eyes were like any foxes with the black around the eyes but the black was part of the eyes and they all just glowed a bright yellow that rivaled Kosuya's yellow eye's, the tail was like a pincone and the face was like a triangle pointing down and on top of that head was Kosuya who whispered in the foxes stone ear and could of sworn that it started sweating the fox nodded and Kosuya clapped her hands and the foxes paws were out of the ground, "Wooowww cool" Naruto said as the fox opened its stone chest like a drawer and pulled out the fox signing contract which had a shape of a foxes head on it in ink "Naruto sign it" Kosuya sayed with a grin, Naruto opened it, the bottom and top was decorated with Uzumaki swirls and Fox heads and looked at the first and second socket area's where you were suppose to sign your name and they were empty and the third column just said Uzumaki Kosuya "hey Kosuya how did you sign the contract and why are the first two columns empty" Naruto asked with his eye's closed "Well the first column should be signed by you and the second column should be signed by momma and you taught me how to summon it and Kyubi taught you how to summon it." she explained "Now sign with your blood smootherd on each hand and sign you name in blood."

_**'What is she talking about. wait she says Naruto is her father then she must be from the future, that explains it, man I really need to pay more attention'**_

"U-zu-ma-ki-Na-ru-to Altright done now apparentley I focus my chakra until it glows and" Naruto slams his hands in the ground "KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU" POOF Kosuya snickered "Hey whats so funny" The smoke cleared all it was, was sperm, fox sperm. Kosuya snickered and stated "I tried it with my chakra to and thats also what came out on my first try, that day you had to explain to me the _birds and the bee's _because I asked you what it was and you said 'Its uhh mayonnaise" So I went over to it and almost went to touch it and eat it but luckley you stoped me and you had to explain." "And how old were you?" Naruto asked she then dismissed the fox she summoned and turned back around to Naruto "about 4 years old 2 years after I wanted to become a ninja so you taught me a clan jutsu" Kosuya smirked, Naruto had an idea his first idea ever

"Okay suppose you are from the future do you know any other clan jutsu's." Kosuya nodded her head " I know all our clans jutsu even found out that our bloodline lets our bodies handle intense conditions and our legs can make us go the speed of light and you didn't want me to know but one day you had to go on a mission for a week and so you left me at the Akatsuki so grandpa Arashi and the others could take care of me and he taught me the bloodline limit" Naruto fainted at who she said his father was.

_**2 HOURS LATER**_

Naruto jolted up and asked "So can you teach me it" No one was their in the hospital room but Kosuya "No you'll have to learn the others on your own" Naruto looked down " oh and dad I'll see ya later" His head Jolted up "Why" "well I got to train and since I'm not classified as a ninja I can go train and find a way back to my time but by the time you learn Rasengan I will be in Iwa so by then look me up and I'll teach you a new jutsu so Nyah" She said and stuck her tounge out as Nine tails whipped around her then bounded together to make an egg like shape and started glowing red then shrunk away into nothingness.

Mimo bursted through the door "Naruto we have a mission."

A/N: their you go guys, I am rather proud of my self on this chapter. Oh well lets see what you guys think so review, flame whichever you want. Next chapter 'The True First C Rank Mission'


End file.
